The heiress of the fairies
by Asyria Dragneel
Summary: Black Diamond, un nuevo gremio comienza a hacerse con un puesto destacado entre los gremios oscuros más poderosos de todo Fiore. Paralelamente, Hikari y Yumiko emprenden un viaje en busca de respuestas y de algún modo terminan uniéndose a Fairy Tail. ¿Podrán las hadas hacer frente a este nuevo peligro? ¿O sucumbirán ante el poder oscuro de Black Diamond?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El manga de Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima Hiro, nosotras solo hacemos esto como entretenimiento.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: ¿Una nueva era? **

Era un día soleado, y se respiraba la vida en el ambiente. Sin embargo, dentro de aquella habitación apenas iluminada por pequeñas velas diseminadas por todo el lugar, eso parecía no importar.

A pesar de la oscuridad, se podía apreciar que el lugar era grande: las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías repletas de libros y en el centro de la sala había un hombre de cabello blanco peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, sentado en un amplio escritorio cubierto de papeles. Su tez pálida parecía serlo mucho más gracias a la trémula luz de las velas y sus ojos escarlatas emitían un apagado brillo de tristeza. De vez en cuando miraba su mano izquierda, donde sostenía un diamante negro que parecía absorber cada pequeño reflejo de luz que recibía.

Todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, roto ocasionalmente por los murmullos de un niño pequeño que, tumbado en un rincón de la sala, jugaba con unos soldaditos de plomo, ajeno a la expresión preocupada del adulto.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió cuidadosamente y una mujer de cabello violeta recogido en una coleta alta que caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura y de afilados ojos pardos se asomó con discreción. Al percatarse de la expresión taciturna de su maestro, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar cuando estuviera de mejor humor, pero la voz alta y clara del hombre la detuvo.

–No tienes por qué temerme, mi mano derecha, no ahora. –esperó a que la mujer entrara de nuevo en el cuarto antes de seguir hablando. –Aunque a juzgar por mi humor, entiendo tu miedo, no es tu culpa. –con el pulgar acarició distraídamente una de las caras del cristal. –Cuando me he dado cuenta casi no podía creer que fuera cierto: está muriendo. Y eso conlleva la destrucción de nuestros sueños.

La recién llegada se quedó unos instantes impactada por la revelación. Ese era un secreto que se iba extendiendo bajo las paredes del gremio, pero ella siempre había creído que era un rumor sin fundamento. Ahora su maestro le había declarado sin ninguna clase de tapujos que lo que se había estado susurrando entre trago y trago en el bar de la primera planta era cierto. Miró preocupada al hombre, sin saber qué decir para subirle el ánimo.

–¿Qué pasará si termina su vida? –preguntó consternada. Sabía que aquella pregunta podría enfadar a su maestro, pero tenía que saberlo. Escucharlo de sus labios. –¿En serio será tan malo para Black Diamond?

–Martha, a veces eres tan inocente que dudo que seas la misma que yo conozco. –suspiró mientras miraba de reojo al niño, que había detenido su juego con los soldaditos y los miraba con sumo interés. –Sin ella nuestro poder será insuficiente, el objetivo de Black Diamond se verá truncado, tal vez para siempre, ¿lo entiendes?

–Entonces ella se muere... –susurró Martha, frunciendo el ceño preocupada. Al escuchar aquello, el niño hizo una mueca, consternado. –¿no podemos evitarlo?

El maestro se frotó la cara con la mano, como tratando de pensar qué decir, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin tantas diligencias como había sido el caso de Martha.

–Yo tengo las respuestas a todas vuestras preocupaciones. –dijo con jovialidad el hombre que acababa de irrumpir en el cuarto. Tenía el pelo negro, algo desordenado y el flequillo le caía con gracia sobre unos peculiares ojos rosados.

–¡Estabas escuchando tras la puerta! –acusó Martha, molesta. Miró al maestro, esperando alguna clase de reacción, pero éste se mantuvo impertérrito, casi expectante. –¡Y tú lo sabías!

–Ese no es el punto, Martha-chan. –dijo él poniendo especial énfasis en el sufijo, con tono burlón. –El punto, es que he encontrado una cosa que nos puede ayudar, Khafra-sama, si me permite, encontraré una forma de impedir que muera. O al menos, de encontrarle una sustituta. En lugar de perder mi tiempo en cosas inútiles como otros, –le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Marta, que enrojeció de pura rabia. –he estado buscando por mi cuenta algo para el beneficio de Black Diamond.

–Ve al grano, Albert, no tengo todo el día. –interrumpió el maestro, cansado de la perorata.

–Bueno, bueno. –colocó un libro en la mesa haciendo que el maestro se inclinara hacia delante para verlo mejor. –Al parecer existe un recipiente. Si encontráramos dicho objeto, se acabarían nuestras preocupaciones. Y con un poco de suerte, si encontramos el objeto, no sólo encontraremos una fuente de poder ilimitado, si no que nos conduciría a una posible sustituta.

–Eso quiere decir que podremos evitar su muerte y con ello, la desaparición de nuestro máximo objetivo. –el maestro sonrió, mientras se acercaba el libro, leyéndolo con más detalle. Sin embargo, era una sonrisa cruel y un brillo demente había sustituido al de tristeza que antes lucía en sus ojos.

Sería el comienzo de una nueva era: la de Black Diamond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cáp. Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero ante todo remarcamos que no la vamos a dejar tirada, solo que al ser dos quienes la escribimos nos cuesta coincidir (y es que si no nos vemos no nos ponemos de acuerdo en alguno puntos).**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes habéis comentado y espero que este cáp sea de vuestro agrado ^.^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

Aquella tarde de verano había comenzado como cualquier otra, a excepción del jolgorio y la vivacidad que se respiraba en el pueblo gracias al festival del solsticio que era tradición. Todos colaboraban de una forma u otra: los ganaderos y granjeros cedían productos a las mujeres del pueblo para que éstas prepararan los platos que eran tradicionales, otros tantos preparaban juegos para entretener a los más pequeños, todo el mundo preparaba sus mejores galas para lucir aquella noche... En general, solía ser una festividad memorable.

Nada de aquello pasaba inadvertido para la pequeña Ayame, que no podía evitar observar todo con ojos emocionados mientras jugaba en el parque. No era su primer festival, pero al tener ya cinco años, sí el primero en el que participaría en el pequeño teatro que se solía organizar en la plaza central. Iba a ser un hada, y eso prácticamente la hacía vibrar de emoción y no estaba cohibida de vanagloriarse frente a su hermana pequeña, Sakura, quien la observaba con los ojos como platos.

–¿Tora-neechan es un hada? –preguntó por décima vez aquel día, aún incrédula.

–Claro que sí. –sonrió orgullosa mientras se señalaba la espalda, donde ya se había colocado las alas que luciría aquella noche. –Las hadas tienen alas, ¿lo ves?

–¿Pero las hadas no vuelan? –volvió a cuestionar la pequeña.

–Y yo también, ya verás. –bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, agarró a su hermana y la arrastró hasta los columpios, donde trató de demostrarle que podía llegar hasta el cielo de lo fuerte que se columpiaba.

Los padres de las niñas observaban a sus retoños con sendas sonrisas dulces y orgullosas. Todo apuntaba a que algún día se convertirían en dos jóvenes guapas e inteligentes, activas y muy unidas, y ese era el mejor regalo que podían recibir.

–¡Ayame-chan! –llamó su madre al ver como su primogénita comenzaba a columpiarse peligrosamente fuerte. –¡Ten cuidado, a...!

Nunca pudo terminar la frase, justo en ese instante se escuchó la primera detonación y, segundos después, se desató el caos en el pueblo. Al principio, los lugareños se movían de un lado a otro, desorientados y sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Pero pronto, comenzaron a asimilar lo sucedido y empezaron a extenderse rumores por el pueblo, tan rápidos como la pólvora: unos misteriosos encapuchados habían comenzado a atacarles sin previo aviso, sin siquiera decir qué estaban buscando. Había quienes incluso decían que eran magos.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –gritó Ayame frenando en seco. Se bajó del columpio dando un salto y agarró a su hermana del brazo en un ademán protector, que demasiado pequeña como para comprender qué estaba pasando, lo observaba todo con los ojos como platos.

–¡Ayame-chan! ¡Cuida de Sakura-chan! –respondió su padre mientras intentaba acercarse a ellas con los brazos extendidos dispuesto a envolverlas en un abrazo protector.

Nunca llegaron a tocarse.

Antes de que las pequeñas pudieran llegar al reconfortante y cálido abrazo de su padre, se escuchó una segunda detonación y un proyectil de gran tamaño cayó demasiado cerca de ellos. La explosión lanzó a Ayame varios metros hacia atrás, que sin olvidar las palabras de su padre, agarró a Sakura del brazo y la arrastró consigo, protegiendo a la pequeña con su propio cuerpo.

–Tora-neechan... –sollozó la pequeña, abrazándose a su hermana. –¿Qué está pasando?

Como no sabía qué contestar, se limitó a estrechar a la menor entre sus brazos.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –preguntó Ayame mirando a su alrededor. –Sakura-chan está llorando.

Pero estaba sola. No había ni rastro de sus padres, ni de los demás adultos que antes habían estado en el parque. Estaba sola con una llorosa Sakura, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, decidió que debía obedecer a lo que le había pedido su padre, y cogiendo de la mano a su hermana, se la llevó en busca de algún lugar donde pudieran ponerse a salvo, ya que las detonaciones seguían estallando a su alrededor.

Se escondieron en un viejo granero de apariencia abandonada con la esperanza de que fuera un lugar seguro. Sakura había pasado de los sollozos ahogados al llanto irrefrenable, mientras se aferraba al pecho de su hermana como si temiera que la dejara sola. Ayame, por su parte, intentaba no llorar para que su hermana se tranquilizara, pero no podía evitar llamar a sus padres en un murmullo apagado, sin terminar de creerse que realmente no estuvieran allí con ellas.

Permanecieron agazapadas en la oscuridad hasta mucho después de que se detuvieran las detonaciones, cuando fuera reinaba un silencio sepulcral. No era un silencio común, no en aquella zona al menos. Las noches de verano solían ir acompañadas de una orquesta de grillos y gorjeos de pequeñas rapaces de la noche, con el ocasional silbido del viento entre los árboles. Pero en aquel momento reinaba una extraña calma, un silencio aplastante y sofocante. A pesar de ser tan joven, Ayame no tardó en entender que ese silencio era el sonido que acompañaba a la muerte.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, inmóvil, demasiado asustada como para poder moverse. Si por ella fuera, se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre, pero su hermana pequeña se removió en sus brazos.

–Tora-neechan, tengo hambre. –se frotó los ojos para secar las lágrimas, pero éstas no dejaban de caer, por lo que era una campaña inútil.

–No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. –le acarició la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla. –Encontraremos algo para comer. Voy a asomarme un momento.

Con las piernas de mantequilla salió de su refugio, dejando a una temblorosa Sakura agazapada en un rincón del granero. Al ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el pueblo, a duras penas pudo contener un grito horrorizado. La gran mayoría de casas estaban reducidas a cenizas, como si alguien hubiera puesto especial empeño en hacer desaparecer hasta los cimientos, había un fuerte olor a sangre y el suelo estaba bañado por los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus vecinos y amigos. Pero a pesar de aquello,en lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era que no podía permitir que Sakura viera aquello. Se quedó en la puerta, mirando horrorizada aquel macabro espectáculo hasta que la voz de su hermana la volvió a sacar de su ensoñación.

–¿Tora-neechan? –notó como la pequeña se acercaba, así que decidió actuar rápido.

–Juguemos a un juego, Sakura-chan. –propuso tratando de sonar jovial mientras rasgaba el bajo de su camiseta. –Te vendaré los ojos con esta cinta y tú tendrás que demostrarme que puedes andar agarrándote a mi brazo.

–¿Eeeh? –la menor hizo un puchero. –Ese no es un juego divertido. –protestó.

–Ya verás como sí, confía en mi.

Como siempre, la menor finalmente accedió a los deseos de su hermana y obedientemente dejó que le pusiera la venda. Una vez que Ayame se aseguró que no podría ver nada, salieron de su refugio. Intentó esquivar todos los cadáveres con los que se iban cruzando, y a duras penas lograba contener las arcadas cada vez que reconocía algún rostro en aquellos cuerpos calcinados.

–Huele raro... –lloriqueó Sakura. La mayor no dijo nada, no sabía como explicarle que lo que estaba oliendo eran los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Siguieron caminando durante un largo rato más, tratando de orientarse por el, ya irreconocible, pueblo. Y entonces, algo capturó la atención de Ayame, haciendo que soltara la mano de su hermana y corriera hacia dos cuerpos que conocía demasiado bien.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –chilló mientras se arrodillaba entre ambos adultos. –¿Qué está pasando? –por primera vez en aquella noche, se permitió llorar sin contenerse. –¿Mamá? –se centró en el cuerpo de su madre. Tenía todo el torso cubierto de sangre y las piernas ennegrecidas, seguramente producto del fuego. Pero su rostro permanecía sereno e intacto, igual de hermoso que aquella mañana, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ayame acarició el cabello castaño de su madre que se extendía en todas direcciones. –Mamá, Sakura tiene hambre y yo no sé que darle de comer. Levántate, por favor. Yo quiero comer helado. –zarandeó el cuerpo de su madre al ver que no obtenía respuesta. –No me gusta este juego, por favor... –se sorbió los mocos y se frotó los ojos antes de hacer una mueca enfadada –¡Mamá! ¡Me voy a chivar a papá! ¡Deja de jugar! Vayámonos a casa. –al ver que seguía sin reaccionar se giró hacia su padre. Sus brazos eran una masa sanguinolenta y tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de terror que permanecería eternamente en su rostro. Ayame apoyó una mano en la mejilla de su padre y la retiró bruscamente al descubrir que estaba frío. –Papá... mamá no me hace caso. Abrázame y vamos a comer un helado... nos lo prometisteis esta mañana. Y aún tengo que hacer de hada... ¿es que no queréis verme siendo un hada? ¿Por qué sois tan malos? –con repentina rabia, golpeó el pecho de su padre. –¡Hazme caso papá! –chilló.

Una mano agarró su puño cuando lo alzaba dispuesta a volver a golpear a su padre. Levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, para encontrarse con una figura encapuchada. Llevaba una capa blanca con algunos rombos negros estampados en ella, y la capucha tan calada sobre la cabeza que no permitía ver su rostro. Sin embargo, era pequeño. O al menos, daba la impresión de que no sería más que un niño. Con la otra mano, cerró los ojos de su padre con suavidad.

–Así parece que duerme. –dijo. –Y ella también.

–¿Duerme? –repitió ella secándose las lágrimas. Miró a sus padres. Si ignoraba la peculiar mueca que había quedado dibujada en los labios de su padre, podría ajustarse bien a lo que decía. En realidad, prefería pensar que dormían.

–¿Eres un hada? –preguntó el encapuchado con sumo interés. –Siempre he querido ver a un hada.

Ayame lo miró confusa hasta que recordó que aún seguía llevando su disfraz de hada. Iba a responder, hasta que algo le vino a la mente.

–¡Sakura-chan! –gritó girándose de golpe. Hacía un rato que había dejado de escuchar sus sollozos.

Abrió los ojos, asustada, cuando vio a otro encapuchado frente a ella, solo que aquel sí tenía apariencia de adulto. La pequeña se había quitado la venda de sus ojos y miraba a aquella persona con confusión. Ayame no esperó más. Salió corriendo hacia aquel hombre y agarró a su hermana del brazo, mirándolo desafiante.

–Deja a Sakura-chan, ¡monstruo! –gritó mientras cogía un escombro de los tantos que había a sus pies y se lo lanzó. Le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que la capucha se deslizara hacia atrás.

Frente a ellas había un joven, de unos diecisiete años, con el pelo rojo como el fuego y ligeramente largo, casi hasta los hombros y con los ojos castaños. A pesar del golpe, no parecía tener ninguna herida en la cabeza y ni mucho menos parecía enfadado, al contrario, sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa como a las que estaban acostumbradas, si no que tenía un tinte cruel y sádico.

–Vaya, tienes agallas pequeña. –cogió el cascote que había caído a su lado y lo rompió en su puño con la misma facilidad que si hubiera sido un conglomerado de piedras. –Pero yo sólo estaba preguntando una cosa a la dulce Sakura-chan. –Ayame frunció el ceño, molesta por el tono burlón que había utilizado el joven. –Es una suerte que estéis vivas, se supone que teníamos que buscar información, pero creo que me he excedido. –su sonrisa cruel se ensanchó. Ayame, por su parte, dedució que sólo estaban él y el niño, por lo que todo aquello había tenido que ser obra suya. Dio un paso hacia atrás aterrorizada. –¡Mocoso, te he dicho que busques algún superviviente! –en medio de su estupor, la niña se fijó en que el pequeño parecía haber detenido su labor para mirarlos. Así que aprovechó para agarrar a Sakura de la mano y salir corriendo de allí. No sabía si serviría de algo huir de aquella forma, pero por suerte el hombre parecía haber perdido el interés en ellas y ahora regañaba al chico.

Ayame corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas y la cansada Sakura que iba a trompicones detrás de ella, hasta que se adentraron en el bosque. Las ramas les arañaban la piel e iban tropezando con las nudosas raíces de los árboles. Las alas de Ayame se iban enredando en las ramas y Sakura no dejaba de susurrar que tenía hambre, pero ni la una se quitó aquel adorno que tanto le recordaba a la noche que tendría que haber sido, ni la otra se detuvo para formar el habitual berrinche que montaba cuando tenía hambre.

–Tora-neechan... –llamó la pequeña, dejándose caer, demasiado cansada para seguir. –¿dónde están mamá y papá?

–Están... –notó un escozor en los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado en el pueblo. Pero también recordó las palabras del niño. –están durmiendo. –así todo era más fácil.

–¿Y por qué no vamos a despertarlos? De verdad que tengo hambre.

–No podremos ver a mamá y papá en algún tiempo. –Ayame se acuclilló frente a su hermana. Ella también estaba muy cansada. –Pero no pasa nada, yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada, al fin y al cabo tu onee-chan es fuerte como un tigre, ¿no?

Sakura asintió.

–¿Podemos dormir? Así podremos soñar con mamá y papá... ¿crees que nos veremos en el sueño? El viejo Sam decía que a veces dos personas se pueden ver en un sueño. –preguntó la menor.

–Claro que sí. –respondió su hermana, abrazándola. Luego la condujo a un lado del camino hasta dar con un árbol de frondosas raíces bajo las que poder acurrucarse ambas. –Hoy soñaremos con mamá y papá. –murmuró, cerrando los ojos y acompañando a su hermana al mundo de lo onírico.

Cayó la noche cerrada sobre el bosque y todo se llenó de pequeños puntos de luz. Al principio se movían sin seguir un orden aparente, pero poco a poco parecían ir centrándose en las hermanas hasta que las envolvieron en un pequeño haz de luz. El ambiente se llenó de un suave tintineo, como de campanillas, hasta que todo sonido cesó bruscamente.

Aquellos puntos luminosos eran hadas, y parecían haber tomado una decisión.


End file.
